Sudden Death 4
Sudden Death 4 - Page 1 of 6.jpg|Page 1/6 Sudden Death 4 - Page 2 of 6.jpg|Page 2/6 Sudden Death 4 - Part 3 of 6 (1).jpg|Page 3/6 (1) Sudden Death 4 - Page 3 of 6 (2).jpg|Page 3/6 (2) Sudden Death 4 - Page 3 of 6 (3).jpg|Page 3/6 (3) Sudden Death 4 - Page 4 of 6 (1).jpg|Page 4/6 (1) Sudden Death 4 - Page 4 of 6 (2).jpg|Page 4/6 (2) Sudden Death 4 - Page 4 of 6 (3).jpg|Page 4/6 (3) Sudden Death 4 - Page 5 of 6 (1).jpg|Page 5/6 (1) Sudden Death 4 - Page 5 of 6 (2).jpg|Page 5/6 (2) Sudden Death 4 - Page 5 of 6 (3).jpg|Page 5/6 (3) Sudden Death 4 - Page 6 of 6 (1).jpg|Page 6/6 (1) Sudden Death 4 - Page 6 of 6 (2).jpg|Page 6/6 (2) Sudden Death 4 - Page 6 of 6 (3).jpg|Page 6/6 (3) Sudden Death 4 is a custom Game Style created by Boggy B, the creator of the Worms: Fallen Heroes series. It is the final part of his Sudden Death series of Game Styles. This Game Style requires Wormpot. While creating this Game Style, the player also needs to make it based on the Darksider Game Style, since said Game Style contains Sentry Guns (which are mandatory in order to play Sudden Death 4), and Sentry Guns are inaccessible in the customization settings. Wormpot settings.]] Here are the required Wormpot settings in order to play Sudden Death 4, for which Wormpot is mandatory. Reel #1: Crates Everywhere Reel #2: Multiple Girders Reel #3: N/A Though the player may use additional settings, they can only add one extra setting, and must not change the "Crates Everywhere" and "Multiple Girders" settings, otherwise the Game Style would be ruined. Rules Primary Rules The main objective of the game is to build a fortress comprised of Girders as high as possible, while collecting as many Crates as possible. The player has all the utilities in the game, but a small amount of weapons, each with infinite ammunition (except for the Sentry Gun, due to it being unavailable in the Game Style settings, and the Darkside Game Style has only 3 Sentry Guns). Turn Time is also set to 90 seconds (maximum). It is also mandatory to prevent your own Worms, and even enemy Worms, from dying. This means attacking the enemy is disallowed, at first. This also applies to Sentry Guns - they cannot be used at first. The Flood especially is not allowed for use, but this isn't a problem since the Flood is delayed for 5 turns. Major Rules *'Never' use the Prod for attacking. See "Tactics" below, for how the Prod is used in this Game Style. *Although you are allowed to attack the enemy as the game progresses, you must never kill any of their Worms. You are also not allowed to attack until both you and the enemy have completed the fortresses. For the fortresses to be complete, every Worm in each team must occupy their own fortresses, the Sentry Guns must be placed on each fortress, the Bubble Troubles must be in effect, and the fortresses themselves must be done being built. You can only poison the enemy or attack their Sentry Gun if necessary, however you are not allowed to deal even the slightest amount of damage to any other area of the enemy's fortress, or any enemy Worms, at least not without poison. Only the Sentry Gun (and poison) is allowed to damage a Worm or their fortress, so that if the enemy is attacked, it's their fault for their carelessness, not yours. *'Do not' collect any "Global Warming" Crates if there are any Worms near the water level. This includes enemy Worms. Remember, your goal is to prevent all Worms from dying, both your Worms and the opponent's. *'Do not' collect any Mystery Crates without Crate Spy, since there's a good chance of you accidentally collecting a "Global Warming" Crate, or a "Damage Incoming" Crate, which is also disallowed since no-one is supposed to lose any health. However, you are allowed to drag a "Damage Incoming" Crate towards an enemy Worm, using the Ninja Rope. *'Do not' move your Worm to the enemy's fortress and keep it there. Each Worm on each team must be on their own fortress. However, you are allowed to move your Worm to the enemy's fortress to collect Crates and move your Worm back to your own fortress. If you intentionally move your Worm to the enemy's fortress and keep it there just to annoy your opponent, then they are permitted to attack and kill said Worm. If you are unable to move your Worm back after collecting a Crate (most likely due to insufficient time), tell the opponent that it was a mistake or you had no time, and that you'll move your Worm back to your own fortress on your next turn, so that your opponent doesn't attack. If your Worm is still on the enemy's fortress by the time your next turn is over, intentional or not, then the opponent is allowed to kill said Worm. *'DO NOT USE THE ICARUS POTION CHEAT.' You are only allowed to use it if a player is breaking the rules badly. *You must use the Bubble Trouble on your fortress at all times. If it is only a 2-player game, it is possible to place three bubbles on one fortress, and you must place each bubble in different Girders instead of simply the same Girder. *'Do not' place any Bubble Troubles anywhere else in the game, such as the map itself. You must only place bubbles on your fortress. *Because the water rises rapidly, there's water below each player's fortress for almost the entire game, therefore it is very easy for a Worm to die here, or for a player to inadvertently kill an enemy Worm, which is why YOU MUST BE CAREFUL. Minor Rules Coming soon... Trivia *This is also Boggy B's preferred Game Style when playing with his Tunngle friends (though some of his friends struggle due to the amount of rules). *Sudden Death 4 is also Boggy B's favorite Game Style in general, due to how unique and innovative it is compared to his other Game Styles, and since it requires more skill than most of his other Game Styles, if not all. Category:Game Styles Category:Sudden Death Category:Sudden Death (Game Styles) Category:Worms 4: Mayhem